Ruby Gloom Skull Dull
by Sombre Girl
Summary: After accidentally hearing about how obsessed he is with finding out who he is and how he's 'dissapointed' Ruby,Skull Boy decides to STOP his habit.Will the gang be able to get him back to his old self?It's horrifying to not hear Skull Boy say his line.
1. Chapter 1

Ruby Gloom

Skull Dull

It was Ruby's time to cook dinner,much to the delight of her friends living with her in the Victorian manor.

Right now,she was preparing a salad as an appetizer.

As she tossed the fresh lettuce with the deep-fried artichokes and the seared tuna,Doom Kitty looked at it and began drooling like a waterfall.

Ruby's cooking could make anyone's taste-buds tingle with delight.

"No Doom,I cannot give you the seared tuna now!"Ruby chided her with a smile.

Doom Kitty trudged her way out of the kitchen like a tortoise,despondent over the fact that she did not even get a morsel of the food.

She meowed dramatically,as though she was a victim of famine.

Just as she left,Skull Boy entered the kitchen.

"Hey Ruby!Could you remind me what time are we supposed to go to the writers' convention?"Skull Boy asked.

"Doom,do not even think of trying to fool me with that Skull Boy robot!Besides,Skull Boy is probably preoccupied with finding out who he is! "Ruby casually said

as she continued to cut the yellow pepper without looking behind her,oblivious to the fact that she was talking to the REAL Skull Boy.

Skull Boy's face became contorted with confusion.

Did he forget an appointment with Ruby just because of his obsession of finding out who he is?

"In a way,Skull Boy reminds me of an archaeologist who has found his own bones but doesn't know their origin.

He's really committed to his conclusions and can be distracted by them!"Ruby continued.

"Like when he thought he was related to a long line of spies and stole my pie,

forgetting that it was my meal!"Ruby rolled her eyes after remembering the incident.

Skull Boy slapped himself on the forehead."How could I be so selfish?"Skull Boy mumbled

as he shook his head.

A million thoughts came through his head.

He was completely baffled by the fact that Ruby considered

him not just as a friend but her best friend.

"But whatever happens,you can count on 's very intelligent,fearless,kind,sweet,cute...!"Ruby

rambled on and on about his good qualities,

nearly going into a daydream.

But Skull Boy wasn't listening.

He had already turned and walked away.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby Gloom

Skull Dull

The clouds streaked a gray morning sky that promised rain and even though Peter loved rainy days,he was as upset as Misery when Skull Boy came into his room,despondent.

"So what do you think I should do Peter?"Skull Boy asked,lying flat on Peter's bed.

Peter munched on a pickle as Skull Boy ranted out his problems.

"Huh?Sorry!I wasn't listening!"Peter apologized as he threw his pickle away.

"Peter!You're supposed to help me!What type of friend would not listen to the person who needs help?"Skull Boy exclaimed and

"You!"Peter scoffed and pointed at Boy reclined out of he that rude to Ruby?

"In fact,the way you are feeling is how Ruby feels but she is too nice to tell you!"Peter exclaimed as he waved his arms like he was a conductor.

As Peter was explaining,Skull Boy was plunged into a vortex of guilt.

Ruby's dissapointed face flew to his mind.

Peter's words were repeated over and over.

Ruby _was_ actually suffering in silence.

How could he do this to Ruby?How can he make it up to her?And the most important question,will Ruby forgive him?

Well,there was only way to find out.

"So,I should spend time with Ruby to make her happy?"Skull Boy stood up,ready to leave Peter's room.

"Yes!"Peter replied.

"And stop finding out who I am?"Skull Boy asked again,going back to the kitchen.

"Yes...wait NO!"Peter exclaimed.

Too late he was when Skull Boy left but too early for him when he felt an overwhelming adrenaline rush down his spine.


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby Gloom

**Author's Note:Woah!97 hits?I thought you guys wouldn't like it!Thanks for the support!Please review and tell me how I can improve!**

**PS:I am very sorry that I am late.**

Chapter 3

"Hi Ruby!"Skull Boy said cheerfully."Can you guess who I am related to today?".

Ruby was hard to keep track of Skull Boy's personas!

"Are you related to a long line of lawyers?"she guessed.

"Nope!"

"Oh!How about composers?"

"Sorry,but you're wrong!"

"Er...something?"

"Nope!"

Ruby nearly dropped a plate of delicous roasted chicken,one of her most prized meals that showed off her fine culinary skills.

"May you please repeat that,Skull Boy?"Ruby asked nervously.

"I said that I have decided to stop finding out who I am!Is there something wrong with that?"Skull Boy asked.

"ER...no,after all,everybody does need a short break once in a while to enjoy themselves...could you go to the market and get some fresh strawberries for my pie?"All the traces of Ruby's cheer was gone and was replaced by shock.

"Okay!Not that I am related to a long line of shoppers."Skull Boy left the room,whistling a mery tune and grinning like a Cheshire cat.

As soon as he left,Jealousy arrived,taking a bottle of milk.

"Jealousy could you please scream for me?"Ruby requested,trying to keep her composure.

"Why?"Jealousy middle name was Screamer.

"Skull Boy said that he has stopped trying to find out who he is!"

That was when Jealousy screamed her lungs out.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ruby Gloom**

**Skull Dull**

**Author's Note:Great,I forgot to describe Peter's room in the 2nd chapter so here you go!**

**PS:Peter is very rich.**

**Chapter 4  
><strong>

The gang,excluding Skull Boy,began their 'pow-wow' in Peter's room.

Teak cupboards lined one wall.

Facing them,a brand new laptop dominated his spacious desk.

A door beside it led to his laboratory.

The deep green quilt that covered his huge bed matched the curtains framing the French windows that opened onto a small balcony.

"Do not worry!This room is soundproof from Skull Boy!Now we can talk without being heard!"Peter reassured them.

"But what if the door gets stuck and we cannot get out?Nobody can hear our screams!"Scaredy Bat panicked.

"Anyway,the reason why we have called everyone,except Skull Boy is because..."

"SKULL BOY HAS STOPPED TRYING TO FIGURE OUT WHO HE IS!"Jealousy exclaimed.

Gasps of shock echoed in the room.

"Egads!How did that happen?'

"I knew that."Peter said somberly.

"Of course you knew that,you're from the 25th century!"Misery sarcastically said.

"YOU'RE FROM THE WHAT?"Vulcan and Jealousy were dumbfounded with shock.

"We will explain about his origins later,right now,we have to find out what is up with Skulls!"Ruby declared.

"Alright,but you will have to explain yourself later,Peter,if that is even your REAL name!"Vulcan growled.

"Yes,yes!Anyway,I am the culprit!I accidentally told Skull Boy that he was so obsessedwith finding out who he is!"Peter admitted,

"I'm so sorry!".

Ruby tried to comfort him,"No need to worry!Knowing Skull Boy,we can get himback to his old-self!In fact..."Ruby's impish mind began to form a scheme.

...

"Are you ready Frank and Len?."Iris asked into the microphone.

"You bet we are!"They cried simultaneously.

_Target is in position._

"Will this work?If it doesn't,can we force him into a pool of molten lava along with Peter?"Vulcan requested.

"It worked for Adolf Hitler who used it so that people will be caught up in the military propaganda against the Jews!"Misery commented dryly.

_Aim and... fire!_

Frank and Len began to strum their guitar as they shakes their hip to the rhythm.

_Skull Boy we know you are in the dumps!_

_Life does have its bumps!_

_But you have to get on your feet_

_and rock to your beat!_

_Skull Boy,what happened to you?_

_Why are you so blue?_

_You have to cheer up_

_Put a smile on your face and get up!_

_Skull Boy,come back to us!_

_I want to see your sunny disposition!_

_You can come up with a cool solution!_

_You're exceptional!_

_A skeleton that is sensational!_

_So why are you so blue?_

_Why are you as quiet as a mule?_

_You have to cheer up_

_Put a smile on your face and get up!_

_Skull Boy come back to us!_

_You'll give so much joooy!_

_To every boy and girl around the woooorld!_

_Put a spring in your step_

_and come back...!_

_Skull Boy please come back!_

__"What were yo guys singing about?"Skull Boy asked as he switched off his Cathedral radio and put down his headsets.

Everybody moaned in frustration.

"Plan B:Act out different occupations as an evocative of how fun it is t discover who you are!"Ruby declared with a weary smile.

_It has to work,it will work!Always have a positive outlook of the situation,Ruby!_She reminded herself with the confidence that she didn't really feel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ruby Gloom**

**Skull Dull**

**Author's Note:Squeeeeeeeere!Skullby Gloy!(Skull BoyXRuby Gloom)**

**Chapter 1**

"Oh,I think I am the offspring of Caesar!

My fingers make such good salad tongs!I am going to make a salad!"

Jealousy mustered her most in enthusiastic tone as Skull Boy walked past her.

She was a wearing chef's hat and an apron.

"Actually,you are the offspring of Mr Giggles,a famous comedian!"Skull Boy corrected her as he continued strolling in the garden.

"I think that I am related to a long line of pirates!I think I am going to terrorize the house!"Scaredy said as he trembled in fear.

"No,you're too terrified to hold a sword!"Skull Boy said.

"Frozen blood!Now what?"Vulcan exclaimed.

"Actually,now that I think about it,maybe we're going about with the wrong approach!"Ruby concluded,

"As a matter of fact,we should have done this at the very beginning!"

* * *

><p>"Skull Boy,may I talk to you privately?"Ruby asked politely.<p>

"Sure!What?Did Vulcan asked you on another date and you don't know how to turn him down politely?"he replied.

"Actually,it's about you!I know that sometimes,it is nice to change but there ought to be a good reason for that change!"

"Yeah?"

"May I know why you stopped finding out who you are?"

There was silence after that a moment,it scared Ruby.

Finally,after what seemed like an eternity,Skull Boy spoke,

"Actually,I was really sick of not finding out who I am so I thought,what was the point of failing everyday?"

"Are you sure THAT'S the real reason?"she knew he was beating around the bush,

"Skull Boy,I can see through you!"

"But I'm not a ghost!"

"Skull Boy!"

"Well,I kinda heard your conversation with the 'robot'"L

Ruby was struck with realization.

"You mean...I was talking to you?"

"Yes and I heard how obsessed I was with finding out who I am!"he said sadly.

"Well,if you did hear everything I said!"

...

* * *

><p>"Skull Boy's determination is really admirable!<p>

He is just like the next Alfred Nobel!

From the dangerous killer scientist to the undisputed king of explosives!

He's...!"

* * *

><p>"Okay,let's end the flashback now,please!"Ruby felt her cheeks burning.<p> 


	6. Chapter 6

Skull Dull

"What I'm trying to say Skull Boy,is even if I did say that,you should listen to your own non-neurological heart!

Nobody should stop you from doing what you want to do!Not even your friends.

True friends would support you,stick with you through thick and thin so to speak.

So,what are you going to do now?

Are you just going to sit here like a couch potato or

get on your feet and seize an opportunity to find out more about yourself?"Ruby asked.

Skull Boy's eyes were large with realisation.

"You're right!My non-neurological heart says so!

If there's something I know about myself,is that I am NOT related to couch potatoes!"he concluded,rising.

"I am NOT going to sit here,eating this pickle because the only way to get out of my pickle

is to stop eating this pickle and start moving!"

Ruby looked at Skull Boy,confused.

"What I am trying to say is,I shouldn't be wasting my time."

"In fact,I just realized something!You know,what you said earlier..."Skull Boy said.

Ruby's heart was pounding Skull Boy going to...?

"I FORGOT TO GO TO THE MARKET!"Skull Boy dashed off,then quickly turned back,

"Don't worry,I am related to a long line of marathon runners so I should be able to make it before dinnertime!"

he said,before sprinting effortlessly to the market

Ruby gave out a sigh of relief.

Yup,good old Skull Boy is back to himself.


End file.
